


The  End?, or Eden...

by Gaby_elle



Series: Historias de Mutantes enamorados [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Logan (2017), Logan (2017) Spoilers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Logan esta seguro de haber salvado a Laura, y eso es de lo único que esta seguro. Su mente es un caos, lo único que importa es que ha visto a Peter después de mucho tiempo.





	1. The end or a new begenning?

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimers: Los personajes, y el universo usado es contenido original de Marvel Comics; y sus derechos cinematográficos ahora pertenecen a Disney; esto es hecho sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> PD: Si me pertenecieran ya sería canon.]

Su figura en el marco de una ventana abierta, su cabello muy corto, blanco grisáceo, brillante, que le recordaba al anillo de plata que colgó por mucho tiempo de su grueso cuello junto a su placa de identificación; era él, lo supo mucho antes de que su rostro —más anguloso de lo que recordaba—, se girase dejándole apreciar su cara de lado, era él, “su Peter”, pero no le miraba a él, como si no se percatara de su presencia, sus ojos miraban otro punto en la habitación, quería girar su cabeza y ver lo que él veía, necesitaba hablarle, pero sus músculos no le respondían, es más, ni siquiera los sentía.

Súbitamente éste sonrió, pero con los labios sellados, entornando los ojos, luego su dedo índice se posó sobre sus labios, como pidiéndole más silencio a ese momento de por si enmudecido; trato de mirar de reojo lo que él estaba observando, pero no vio más que oscuridad, como si se hallara a la intemperie en la noche y Peter fuera la luna, el único foco de luz, pero cuando volvió la vista al frente este había desaparecido, incluso antes de que el viento que entraba por la ventana llegará a despeinar su cabello, este le había traído un sonido, “Sh-h-h-h...”, sólo eso.

Pasó lo que le pareció una eternidad en la completa soledad y oscuridad, debía estar muerto, recordaba la sangre, el rojo borgoña bañaba todo lo que podía recordar, el olor a hierro, el sabor metálico en la boca; pero todas sus memorias eran confusas, cubiertas por una niebla, mezcladas con otras memorias como agua dulce mezclándose con agua salada en la desembocadura de un río hacia el mar; Caliban, Charles, ellos estaban muertos, ¿Pero como había muerto Charles?, recordaba que él había visto a Erik por última vez y en su tumba había una equis de madera, pero Magneto llevaba años muerto, y ¿Acaso esa tumba no era suya?, ¿O acaso habían sido los centinelas quienes habían acabado con todos ellos?, no lo podía recordar, su cabeza dolía más que cuando Charles tenía sus ataques.

De la forma que fuera, él estaba muerto, todos estaban muertos, sin importar el universo en el que se encontrará o como hubiera sucedido, pero si así era, ¡¿Por qué no podía estar con sus seres queridos?!, ¿Por qué Peter lo torturaba, apareciendo y desapareciendo como un fantasma?, acaso ese era su castigo por todo lo que había hecho; su corazón latía desmedido, finalmente podía sentir sus músculos, pero su cuerpo solo lograba retorcerse en su lugar.

—No te acerques, —Era la voz de Peter de nuevo, no había forma en que pudiera confundirla, ese timbre tan específico, pero él estaba fuera de su rango de visión.  
Sentía la necesidad de hablarle, de gritar su nombre, gruñir al menos, para que supiera que él estaba ahí.

—Esta teniendo una pesadilla, y él despierta sobresaltado cuando las tiene —De repente sintió el tacto de su mano sobre su frente, la misma estaba helada, no, era su piel la que se sentía ardiente, y el calor se escapaba con el contacto de su palma tocándola, acariciando su cabello—, tienes que descansar Logan.

Después de escucharlo hablarle, a él, y no a alguien más, a quien fuera, su voz finalmente había salido, rasposa y un tanto nerviosa, pero lo suficientemente clara.

—Quédate, quédate aquí conmigo.

—Todo está bien —Su voz trataba de tranquilizarle—, necesitas descansar para reponerte.

—No me dejes de nuevo —Suplicó—, quédate.

—No es lo querrás en la mañana, Logan —Susurró en su oído—, no soy quién piensas, pero estarás bien, te lo prometo.

 

—¡Argh-h-h…! —Se despertó súbitamente, gritando, casi gruñendo, su cabeza dolía, el mantener los ojos abiertos, tratar de mantenerse fijo a la realidad, observar su entorno para descubrir dónde se hallaba, eso le partía la cabeza.

Cuando logro focalizar notó que estaba en un cuarto que parecía una enfermería improvisada, acostado en un catre con una especie de suero inyectado en el brazo derecho; una cortina blanca le impedía ver qué había a su derecha, por otro lado, detrás suyo y en su otro costado solo había paredes peladas, y frente a él, la ventana abierta de su sueño, el lugar dónde había visto aparecer a Peter.  
Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, probablemente alertado por el ruido, en ese momento se quitó el suero del brazo y antes de que la persona se hiciera presente corriendo la cortina, él ya la había desgarrado con las garras de su mano derecha y jaló a la persona por la bata que tría.

—¿¡Dónde estoy y qué hago aquí!? —Preguntó a viva voz, con la ira resonando en los tímpanos de la castaña que vestía la bata de doctora, la misma estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular palabra, pero Logan estaba impaciente y confuso, necesitaba saber qué había sucedido con él—, ¡No lo voy a preguntar dos veces!

—¡Papi!, —Esa era la voz de Laura.

—¡Laura!, —Comenzó a gritar, soltó bruscamente a la enfermera haciendo que cayera y se apartará de su camino. Al correr lo que quedaba de la cortina la vio, ella estaba bien.

—Tranquilízate Logan, estás con amigos, —dijo una voz, luego de que una niebla azul y un olor a azufre invadieran la habitación.

—¿¡Duende!?, —Exclamó, sorprendido, pero igualmente feliz de verlo.— ¿Qué es este sitio?

—Estamos en Edén, —dijo como si eso lo explicará todo.

Por su parte Laura simplemente lo había estrechado todo lo que cabía entre sus cortos brazos, al borde del llanto, pero resistiéndose a que se notará.

—Te dije que era real, —dijo Laura, con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

—Así es, me lo dijiste, estabas en lo correcto mocosa —dijo Logan con la voz suave, tocando su cabello, tratando de conformarla—, debí prestarte atención, pero todo está bien ahora.

—¿Ella habla?, —comentó sorprendido Kurt.

—Sí, pero no mucho —dijo finalmente separándola de él—, ¿Tus amigos están todos bien?, ya sabes Rictor, Delilah, Rebecca… el chico lagarto, y todos los otros inadaptados.

—Todos llegamos bien —dijo la muchacha obviando que les llamara inadaptados únicamente porque ya empezaba a conocer su carácter, a pesar de sonar duro, estaba sinceramente preocupado, como ahora lo estaba ella al ver que él no parecía recordarlo—, ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Mi cabeza duele como los mil demonios cuando trato de hacer memoria, —se quejó tocándose la frente, el tacto se sentía extraño, como si sobre esta estuviera la huella del tacto de Peter en su sueño.

—Señor, tiene que recostarse y volver a ponerse el suero, —Alzó la voz la enfermera, con voz de mando, como si el episodio en el que él había tenido la fuerza para lanzarla no hubiera existido y solo se tratase de un delicado paciente suyo.

—¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?, —Preguntó finalmente, después de todo, si estaba vivo debía ser debido a esa persona, y era también quien podía decirle cómo y qué había sucedido exactamente, no podía confiar en su mente en ese momento, había algo malo con ella, podía notarlo.

—Peter te cargo hasta aquí, —Le respondió, ellos se conocían, así que, ese Peter únicamente podía ser su Peter, el que ellos dos habían conocido, aun así, creerlo le costaba, tenía que verlo para estar seguro.

—¿Peter se encuentra aquí?

—Él no esta aquí en este momento, esta en una misión, pero él es quien lidera este lugar —Le aseguró—. Volverá en unos días.

En el primer día que estuvo despierto se la pasaron haciéndole análisis, tantos que cuando Kurt le dijo: “Al menos sigues vivo”; Logan le que contestó: “Sí, pero que no lo estoy disfrutando.”  
El mismo fue corto, porque había despertado cuando el día estaba muy avanzado y éste se encontraba cerca del ocaso; sobre su curación milagrosa, le explicó que de lo único que estaba al tanto era de que le habían hecho una transfusión de sangre, la donante había sido Laura, siendo su hija era la primera opción en la que uno pensaría, además, ambos compartían un raro grupo sanguíneo, O negativo, el donante universal que solo podía recibir sangre de aquellos con su mismo grupo sanguíneo.

Esa noche no durmió, no porque no estuviera cansado, se encontraba tan fatigado como no recordaba haberlo estado antes, pero temía encontrarse con Peter en sus sueños y luego no despertar; él no quería fantasías, quería lo tangible, no quería vivir persiguiendo fantasmas como lo había hecho muchas veces ya, había aprendido esa lección aunque le había tomado tanto tiempo hacerlo, quería ver a Peter, al real, al que era más que un recuerdo, mucho más que una ensoñación.

Cuando amaneció se robó un pantalón deportivo gris y una musculosa blanca que había en un armario lleno de sabanas y se fugó de la enfermería, él no era un hombre acostumbrado a estar postrado en una camilla todo el día, menos para ser el conejillo de indias de una enfermera, doctora o lo que fuera, sin tacto alguno. Al salir lo que vio le sorprendió, ese lugar era en cierto sentido como el tanque en el que había cuidado tantos años al profesor, solo que más grande, bonito y tecnológico, pero en esencia era lo mismo, un domó, un campo de fuerza creado con algún tipo de poder o tecnología, el cual los aislaba del exterior, pero que dejaba pasar la luz del sol; el profesor X tenía sus macetas, y ese lugar invernaderos que imaginaba alimentaban a la población, hacía años que no veía a tantos mutantes juntos, desde sus tiempos viviendo en la mansión X.

De repente varias pantallas holográficas alrededor del espacio verde dónde se hallaba se encendieron, y en ellas apareció la imagen de Magneto, más deteriorado de lo que recordaba, pero aun así, entero y coherente para la edad que tenía; su discurso no mencionaba la supremacía mutante, pero si lo hacia sobre como debían mantenerse unidos en una fraternidad de su especie para evitar que los homo-sapiens los llevaran a la extinción como siempre habían querido. Supo que se refería a los niños y a él cuando habló del logro que significaba el haber libertado a un grupo de jóvenes mutantes, los cuales representaban el futuro de su raza, ese vídeo era reciente, pero no podía ser cierto.

—¡Pero él esta muerto!, —exclamó confundido.

—¡Sh-h-h…! —dijo alguien acercándose por detrás y tapándole la boca—, esta prohibido decir eso, no lo sabías o acaso quieres ir a parar a un calabozo.

Logan mordió la mano que le cubría la boca y se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había asaltado.

—¡Auch!

—¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó Logan al sujeto que tenía enfrente, estaba seguro de no haberle visto en la vida.

—Podrías ser más agradecido, sobre quién soy, puedo ser quién quieras que sea, —dijo cambiando su aspecto por el de Logan— Más fiel que mirarse en un espejo, ¿No crees?, el vidrio siempre altera un poco la imagen.

—¿Mystique?

—Intenta de nuevo… Aunque ciertamente no habíamos tenido el placer, aquí me dicen Morph, aunque también me han llamado Changling, Camaleón, y una sarta de nombres poco originales; como veras —dijo volviendo a la que parecía ser su apariencia habitual, la de un hombre en sus treinta, un poco más alto de que Logan, castaño, y con las facciones algo redondeadas; vestía un pantalón vaquero azul, una remera azul más obscura y una chaqueta de cuero marrón sobre la misma—, soy un metamorfo.

—¿Tu eras el del vídeo?, —Preguntó, aunque casi estaba seguro de la respuesta.

—Así es, y lo personifico muy bien ¿No crees?, se supone que sea un secreto; algunos cambia forma tan solo cambian su aspecto y ya, lo mío es un arte, como el teatro, claro que Quicksilver me pidió que le bajara la intensidad a sus discursos, ya sabes como para calmar las aguas aquí dentro, insistí en que eso estaba fuera de personaje, pero ya sabes, problemas con el director, pasa en cualquier producción.

—¿Peter te lo pidió?

—Sí, ya sabes, la mayoría se da cuenta de que él es el verdadero líder aquí, pero Magneto es el logotipo, la población no esta preparada para dejarlo ir aún. Y bueno, hablando de Roma… —Terminó por decir sin terminar la frase, en su lugar apuntó hacia arriba, un jet pasaba por encima de ellos, ese debía ser Peter regresando de su misión.

—Nos vemos luego, tengo algo que hacer, —dijo saliendo en busca del lugar de aterrizaje del jet, siguió con la vista el avión y cuando lo perdió de vista no pudo más que suponer dónde había hecho aterrizaje. Debía ser en el edificio que tenía pinta de ser un ayuntamiento.  
Estaba nervioso, y ver a su archienemigo mortal número uno ni bien puso un pie adentro no le hizo sentir nada grato; por instinto busco en su bolsillo el papel que decía que el era un veterano de guerra y tenía una placa de metal en el cráneo, pero claro, esa no era su ropa. Sin pensárselo dos veces paso corriendo por el detector de metales, y el mismo se puso a sonar, pero eso no le detuvo, ni siquiera cuando unos guardias salieron a perseguirlo, no los confrontó porque no quería armar problemas ni bien había llegado, pero si le hubieran alcanzado no hubiera dudado en dejarlos K.O, vería a Peter a como diera lugar; seguramente los guardias habían ido por el ascensor, pero el llegó más rápido por la escalera, ni siquiera tuvo que buscar en la habitación que estaba, lo hallo en el pasillo, rodeado por unos cinco mutantes que le veían con el ceño fruncido, pero no les prestó atención, lo que le importaba en ese momento era…

—¡Peter! —al verlo sintió como si todas las venas en su cuerpo se hubieran comprimido, su corazón no bombearía sangre y eso explicaría porqué a pesar de seguir respirando no sentía que el oxígeno llegara a él en lo absoluto.

Se miraron un instante el uno al otro, en absoluto silencio, que también podría haber sido un minuto o una hora, incluso una eternidad; el silencio le mantenía expectante, una palabra suya podría silenciarle para siempre, un reclamo, un rechazo, mataría todas sus esperanzas, haciéndole creer que sus acciones pasadas no podrían ser olvidadas o perdonadas. Quizás ese silencio era el frío desdén al que le temía, nada salió de sus labios, ni siquiera un tibio aliento, hasta que al fin pronuncio palabra, una que no decía nada pero que podía significarlo todo.

—Logan, despertaste.


	2. The Apple

Peter se veía sorprendido al verlo, incrédulo, como si a pesar de que sabía que estaba allí, aunque él lo había llevado a ese lugar; no hubiese esperado encontrarse cara a cara con él, aun así se recompuso enseguida, al verse rodeado por otras personas, a las que conocía y que probablemente veía casi a diario. Logan hubiera prestado más atención al ambiente, a como Peter parecía haber empezado a sentirse incómodo o fuera de lugar, si verlo, ahora consciente por entero de él, no le hubiera golpeado en las entrañas. 

Él ya no era más el mocoso flacucho, de cuerpo rectilíneo, rostro redondeado con ojos brillantes, pómulos sobresalientes y cabello largo que había sido alguna vez. Lucía como un hombre adulto, como el hombre que había sabido conocer y perder también; debía medir casi seis pies de altura, sus músculos estaban más trabajados, algo imposible de ignorar cuando él estaba vistiendo un traje de velocista. 

Este era de una sola pieza en donde prevalecían únicamente dos colores: gris, en los laterales; plateado en el torso y los muslos internos. El mismo estaba dividido en fracciones como si se tratase del esqueleto de un pez, le recordaba al traje azul clásico, aunque este no tuviera en lo absoluto un rayo, aunque este no era el Peter que lo había usado. 

De todos modos había detalles que eran suyos, que le habían acompañado desde que era un mocoso y que seguían allí, una gorra azul, sin ningún tipo de adorno, su chaqueta plateada, un par de googles y un par de guantes negros que dejaba sus dedos al descubierto. 

—¿Quieres pasar a mi oficina y hablar? —preguntó interrumpiendo su escrutinio, el cuál todos en ese sitió habían llegado a notar. 

—Sí, eso estaría bien —dijo al ver que todos le observaban con mala cara—, genial. 

Cuando los dos por fin estuvieron a puertas cerradas el silencio reinó de nuevo, no era que no tuviera nada que decir e imaginaba que Peter tendría para decirle una o dos cosas también, (Eso era lo que esperaba al menos), tenía tantas cosas que decir y preguntas por hacer que no sabría por donde empezar; así que solo usó el sarcasmo para romper el hielo como acostumbraba, además quería dejar en claro que no tenían que decirle nada para que supiera que no era bien recibido, se podía dar cuenta de ello por el mismo, y sin mucho esfuerzo, esos sujetos eran unos imbéciles, no tenía que conocerlos para saberlo.

De repente Peter se movió de donde estaba hacia un escritorio de madera que tenía allí, sobre el mismo había una muda de ropa; que solo pudo apreciar una vez que Peter ya se había puesto, en menos de un parpadeo se había cambiado, frente a él, como si nada, aunque con la certeza de que ni deseándolo hubiera visto nada. Y que de todos modos, no sería algo que no hubiera visto antes, lo único que había podido apreciar era la ropa cayendo al suelo; ahora traía puesta una camisa sencilla y unos pantalones, se había quitado los googles y los guantes, al parecer quería estar comodo.

—Parece que como a ocho de tus cinco amiguitos no les di una buena impresión —dijo recordando sus expresiones de disgusto—, ¿Quién es la adolescente en fase rebelde?, la de cabello verde, tiene tú misma expresión de disgusto. 

—Ella es Lorna Dane —dijo sonriendo ante lo dicho por Logan— y creo que esa expresión de disgusto es familiar, ella es mi hermana menor, hija de mi padre, pero creada genéticamente. 

—Eso explica bastante —tenía los genes de Magneto, por supuesto que no iba a amarlo instantáneamente, es más, el odio hacía él debía estar impreso en algún gen— ¿Qué con los demás?, ¿Les hice algo o qué? 

Terminó por quejarse con fastidio. 

—Con ellos no es sobre lo que hayas hecho, es sobre lo que eres. 

—¿Y qué se supone que soy para esos imbéciles?, —Que alguien creyera conocerle cuando no era así le irritaba, era una de las cosas que más le hacían enojar. 

—Un X-Men… Y ellos son lo que queda de la Hermandad. 

—Ya no más, de eso hace mucho tiempo, los X-Men ya no existen, se fueron —Le había tomado mucho tiempo sentirse parte del equipo, luego con el reinicio de todo, tuvo que volver a empezar a reajustarse, solo para que ya no hubiera más equipo, ni familia nunca más—. Tú fuiste parte de ellos también. 

—Para ellos no soy más ni menos que el hijo de mi padre, un padre que se ha ido de nuevo, pero esta vez para siempre. —dijo moviéndose rápidamente para apoyarse en el escritorio, escondiendo la cara en la visera de su gorro. 

—Siento lo de Erik. 

Logan se acercó a él cautelosamente y puso su mano sobre su hombro, a Peter no le agradaba ser consolado, al menos no por él, en cierta forma eran parecidos, los dos se habían vuelto cerrados y solitarios; muy en el fondo sabían que no les gustaba serlo, pero se habían preparado toda la vida para estar solos o proteger a alguien algunas veces, su melliza era con la única con la que se abría realmente, en ese aspecto, no había cambiado mucho del chico sin amigos y con muchas cosas “prestadas”, que pasaba su tiempo jugando solo, que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo. 

—No, no lo haces —No se lo decía en forma de reclamo, pero su padre le había hecho cosas terribles, no solo a Logan, sino que también a sus seres queridos, incluso a él, sabía que no lo sentía—, pero esta bien, después de todo lo que hizo cegado por su visión… 

—Realmente lo siento, pero no por él, sino porque eso te trajo sufrimiento —dijo explicándose, no era un hipócrita, siempre había creído que Magneto era un imbécil hijo de perra, en algunas ocasiones lo era menos, pero luego se alzaba de nuevo como un tirano, tirando a la borda toda su expiación. Sentía que Peter hubiera perdido a su padre porque le necesitaba, sin importar lo idiota que fuera. 

—Me dijeron que tú me trajiste aquí… gracias. 

—No fue nada, estabas a tan solo 694 millas de aquí, es decir que traerte solo me tomó 7,4 segundos —Estaba fanfarroneando al respecto, pero era agradable escucharle diciendo cualquier cosa—. Laura… ustedes se parecen mucho, no pudimos sacarle palabra mientras dormías, solo gritos y gruñidos, como un animal herido. 

—El Elfo me dijo algo sobre eso también, me hizo lo mismo cuando nos conocimos —dijo chasqueando la lengua… Miles de quilómetros, y ni una sola palabra—, si te trajo problemas por su comportamiento… 

—No, al contrario, ella es linda en su propio estilo —dijo interrumpiéndolo—, ¿Cómo lo llevas?, ya sabes, tu reciente paternidad. 

—Apesta, no término de hacerme a la idea, y sé que yo no sirvo para esto. 

—¿A quién tratas de engañar?, tu prácticamente adoptabas a cada niña desamparada que llegaba a la mansión, ¿Recuerdas la vez que esa fulana, ¿Rouge?, te despertó y tú… 

—¡Ese no era yo! —Lo cortó en seco—, estás confundiéndome con alguien más. 

La expresión de Peter cambio drásticamente ante la revelación que nada tenía de reveladora, la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al empezar a contar esa anécdota se había borrado, se había caído como un telón al acabar la función; al parecer hasta ese momento no lo estaba viendo por completo a él, estaba viendo al otro Logan, al que se había ido cuando sus memorias habían sido reinstaladas, ¿Lo había matado en cierta manera no?, eso era lo se probablemente Peter creía, quizás por eso le había dejado. No podía acusarlo de que no lo había intentado, lo había hecho, quería creer que él lo había hecho también, pero las cosas no habían funcionado, y ante la primera crisis entre mutantes, Peter le había dejado para unirse a la Hermandad de su padre, abandonó a los X-Men, a los Vengadores y a él, se había ido a Genosha y cuándo el plan de Magneto había sido puesto al descubierto, cuando esa ciudad había caído del cielo, él no regresó, se refugió en Attilan, se fue a la maldita Luna, dónde vivía su ex esposa y su hija. Fuera a dónde fuera, buscaba pertenecer a una familia, si se la hubiera dado, quizás le hubiera retenido a su lado. 

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —Preguntó tratando de revivir la conversación de nuevo, porque el momento estaba completamente muerto. 

—Alrededor de 36 horas, me gustaría tomar un descanso como ese, —Bromeó al respecto, sonriendo de forma poco natural. 

—Eso es básicamente un coma, —No podía creer que llevara tantas horas inconsciente, sí, estaba consciente de que sus heridas habían sido de gravedad, aun cuando no recordaba lo sucedido, por otro lado, al despertar no le había quedado ninguna secuela, algo que se había vuelto inusual hacia años, algo estaba mal. 

—Un coma, sigo pensando que suena bien —dijo agarrándose la frente—, estoy cansado, muy cansado de todo esto. 

—¿Y qué es todo esto?, —preguntó Logan. 

—¿Este lugar? —cuestionó, obteniendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta—, bueno, “Eden”, sí somos completamente honestos; no es más que un nombre bonito con el que renombramos a los huesos y cenizas de Genosha. Los nombres son importantes, cuándo alguien dice Genosha, la gente automáticamente piensa en un reino flotante que cayó a la tierra por su propio peso, piensa en ejércitos y en bandos, y no podemos estar separados, si nos dividimos caeremos, sí queremos sobrevivir, los mutantes tienen que estar unidos, sin importar que tan distinto pensemos, las veces que hallamos peleados unos contra otros, el pasado que cargamos. 

Aunque al verlo, y en dónde estaba, lo primero que había venido a su mente era que Peter había seguido los pasos de su padre; escucharlo era algo completamente diferente, era como oír a Charles en los buenos viejos tiempos. No siendo un creyente, Logan siempre se había válido de los ideales de los demás, de sus esperanzas para luchar, porque él era un sobreviviente, no podía pensar en positivo, no podía ver la luz al otro lado del camino, pero podía correr detrás de quien cargaba la antorcha, si estaba tan cerca como para sentir el calor de la llama. 

Pero el infierno estaba pavimentado de buenos sueños, de buenas intenciones; él era un asesino, había participado en más guerras de las que quisiera y podía sentir cuando iba a correr sangre. Ese Eden, seguramente tenía más de un Lucifer, y quizás si se quedaba sería el quién sembrara la semilla de la discordia en ese lugar; no podía quedarse a ver como alguien probaba la manzana. 

—Cof, cof, —Toció Peter al ver que Logran se había sumido en sus pensamientos lo que le había parecido una eternidad, los tiempos para él siempre habían sido diferentes que para todos los demás— Esta noche… 

—¿Sí?, —preguntó con duda, como instándolo a revelar lo que tenía en mente.   
—Cenaremos. 

—¿Estas invitándome a cenar?, —dijo aun más confundido ahora. 

—Sí… pero no. —dijo pensándolo mejor. 

—¿Sí o no Peter?, no estés jugando conmigo, —Se quejó el mayor. 

—Si lo estoy haciendo, pero no como crees, o como podrías creer; Lorna cenara con nosotros y puedes traer a Laura si ella quiere. 

—¿Cuál es el sentido de esta cena? 

—No hay ningún motivo en especial, solo no quiero que sigas comiendo comida de hospital —dijo haciendo una expresión de asco—, es por ti. 

—Cuándo dices eso por lo general es sobre ti…   
—No, Logan, ese tampoco soy yo. 

Mierda… ¿Eso siempre iba a pasar?, meter la pata, confundirse el uno al otro con no más que fantasmas del pasado, que sombras; y de nuevo el maldito silencio, incómodo, largo y doloroso silencio. Si esto era una eternidad para él, no quería pensar cuánto tiempo Peter había vivido en silencios, aguardando sus palabras solo para que él se equivocara y no le hablara a él, sino a alguien que no estaba, que nunca había llegado a existir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, este fic esta planeado para ser un tree-shoot, en cualquier caso; si llega a tomarme más espacio mientras lo hago, añadiré algún capítulo.  
> El nombre del capítulo, (como casi siempre cuando yo los escribo), hace referencia a los episodios: "La semilla especial" y "La Manzana", dos capítulos de Star Trek: Tos (The original serie, o La serie original en español).  
> Hay algunas referencias a Genosha, y parte de su pasado esta ligado a ella y a lo que me invente que pasó en The Dark Phoenix.  
> Y eso es todo <3 ]

**Author's Note:**

> [ Notas de autor: Nadia, ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños!, (atrasado porque tuve problemas con la aplicación, sorry!).
> 
> Tus edits y historias cortas siempre me suben el ánimo, gracias, pensé que podía retribuirte con lo único que me sale más o menos; espero que te guste, nunca he conocido a una fan que ame tanto a esta parejita como vos. ]
> 
> [ PD: A todos mis otros lectores y amantes de estos dos, espero que lo disfruten también.]


End file.
